


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frank Iero Saves The Day, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Near Death, Non-Sexual Age Play, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way has been missing for almost 20 years. Everyone knows the  story; three-year-old  Gerard on a hike with his family, got separated from the group and disappeared. After  months of searching, the case was abandoned on the assumption that the poor boy had died.</p>
<p>But then, nearly 20 years after Gerard's disappearance, he's found by Frank Iero, half-starved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank Iero moved towards the sound slowly, trying to find its source. Soon, he found himself face-to-face with a disheveled, wide-eyed young man.

Frank smiled. "Hello. Are you lost?"

"Yes."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Gerard."

_It's the missing  Way boy!_ Thought Frank. But he  didn't say anything.

"Water?" Gerard asked hopefully, looking at Frank with big, sad eyes that just about melted his heart.

Frank handed him an unopened water bottle. "Here. I'm Frank, by the way."

"Frankie," said Gerard.

Frank laughed. "Alright. Frankie, then."

Gerard giggled. "Frankie!"

Frank couldn't  help but laugh. Gerard was so adorable.. . "Hey, Gerard. Do you want to come home with me? I can get you all cleaned up, help you find your family."

Gerard nodded eagerly. Frank picked him up, carrying him all the way back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank looked up as Gerard came out of the bathroom. Now that he was clean, Frank could see that he was truly beautiful. His long, dark hair was silky and thick. His pale skin was absolutely flawless. He was wearing Frank's clothes; a hoodie, black skinny jeans, and Converse. He had cut his hair, and it looked beautiful, just barely reaching his shoulders; he had done an amazing job, especially for someone with a mental age of about three.

Frank smiled. "Gee, you look great."

Suddenly, a small dog ran towards Gerard. He giggled, picking her up. "Puppy!"

"That's Sweet Pea. I guess she likes you."

"Frankie?"

"Yes Gee?"

"Hungry."

"Alright. I'll get you something to eat." Frank went into the kitchen. He made a grilled cheese sandwich for Gerard, bringing it to him.

"Thank you Frankie."

"Of course."

Gerard ate quickly. He got up. "Sleepy."

"Alright. Come with me." Frank took him to the guest room and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Gee. If you need anything, my room is just down the hall."

"Thank you Frankie..." Gerard murmured as he fell asleep.

***

Frank was woken up by the sound of someone crying. He opened his eyes to see Gerard standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, Gee?"

"I had a nightmare..."

"Awh. Poor Gee. Come here, you can sleep in the bed with me tonight."


End file.
